


buge and lorge

by kabrox18



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/pseuds/kabrox18
Summary: Shaxx visits an unusual little hut during a visit to the Reef.





	buge and lorge

**Author's Note:**

> for the Destiny Anonymous discord <3 you guys are delightful

Shaxx frowned down at the Awoken before him. Short and lean, she barely came to the middle of his chest.

“So, you’re asking for permission to use this particular ship as an… arena?”

“Yes,” he replied, unmoving. She seemed uneasy; not quite intimidated, that wasn’t the right term. Awoken weren’t intimidated by much. But,  _ uneasy. _ Movement to his right caught his attention, and he scoffed lightly at the sight of a Reef worker poking about a small hut. The lighting surrounding it was far warmer than the cold, strangled sort of purple the rest of the Reef had. 

“Er, give me a few minutes.” The little Awoken--Petra Venj was her name--shuffled off to consult two others. The titan just grumbled something under his breath, then wandered off to see what exactly the worker was prodding at. The hut had initially looked more a pile of scrap than anything, but it seemed oddly like something was  _ there. _

“What are you doing?” The worker demands, looking up and over him with disdain. He decides, against his better judgement, to respond.

“I’m curious.”

“I thought that sort of thing was relegated to those thinking types--the space magicians.”

“Warlocks,” he unconsciously corrected.

“Mhm, those. You’re one of those with the thick skulls, yes? Not much room for thinking.” He looked from the entrance down to the worker, shifting his weight back and setting his fists to his hips. 

“I don’t agree with that notion.” The worker wasn’t impressed, and tapped again at the concave doorframe. Chittering emanated from the hut, and a banner hung in lieu of a door pulled back, showing an uncomfortably familiar pattern of glowing blue dots. Shaxx frowned again, not exactly enjoying the way he could feel everything go rigid all at once. Trained habit, maybe, but it still bothered him deep down.

“We have guest, yes?” The eliksni drawled, stepping out and looking from the worker up to the titan.

“Yes, but I’d ignore him. Not very smart.” With that, the worker left, apparently having done what she was there for. The alien stood straight and watched her go, then set a staff to the ground and leaned on it, slumping slightly and looking toward Shaxx.

“So, you aren’t going to shoot me?” May as well get to the point.

“No, unless you shoot first. You are… Guardian, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then, we are friends.” The alien watched him, seeming contemplative before turning to the frame standing nearby. “Machine, who is this Guardian?”

“Lord Shaxx of the Tower. Crucible handler, veteran of Twilight Gap.” The eliksni gives an odd, guttural noise before turning away.

“I will not talk about that time,” it mutters, “I do not wish to speak of what my people… did to yours. We are friends, yes? Allies with the Queen. I am Variks the Loyal, of House Judgement. You are welcome, anytime, friend.”

“I appreciate the sentiment.” Inwardly, he’s thankful that this eliksni showed remorse over the Gap, and also elected not to speak of it. “Petra, you know her?”

“Mm, yes. She is my friend, as well, but not as trusting.” 

“And you think I am?” A rattly, peculiar laugh exits the alien.

“Oh, no. But she is not so much friend as, mm, ready to kill me at moment’s notice, yes? We work together, though.”

“Hey, big guy, I’m done! Come back over here.” Shaxx looks over, watching the way Petra waves the tablet he’d brought. He looks back to Variks, who simply makes a shooing sort of motion with one mechanical hand.

“Go, friend. Petra is impatient. I will still be here when you are done, yes?”

“Alright, then. Thank you for having me.” He finds himself feeling a tad surprised at his own courtesy toward the eliksni, who blinks at him, apparently also surprised.

“Of course.”


End file.
